


in the middle

by GabbyD



Series: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast [14]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closure, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: LeFou likes Stanley, he really does, but he loved Gaston.And he needs closure.Day 17 - Passion.





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm posting a few days ahead because I don't know when I'll go back to finish this so I'm posting the ones I have ready. <3 Here's one inspired by a Dodie's song, in the middle, which is about a threesome.

LeFou likes Stanley, he really does.

Stanley is sweet and fun to be around, he’s also gorgeous and may have a bit of a temper sometimes but apparently that’s LeFou’s type, who knows. He’s been there for LeFou even before they started dating, when Stanley was still just another guy in his group of friends. He likes him.

But he loved Gaston.

And Stanley understands.

LeFou has always been overly passionate, loving with his whole body and soul with no space for second takes. And oh how he had loved Gaston. It was on their shared smiles besides all their flaws together, the nights spent together lost in each other. It’s on how holding Stanley’s hands will sometimes reminds him of how he used to hold Gaston’s.

Gaston was a part of him for years, far too long for him to be simply over it. They used to be a duo, Gaston and LeFou, always together and ready for what was to come. Always side by side.

They weren’t ready for what happened though. The changes, the coldness, the fight. The abandonment. No make-up sex, as good as they were, could ever fix what they both broke together: themselves.

He misses that time.

But this isn’t about LeFou missing  _ him _ . Because he doesn’t, not really, not fully. He’s happy with Stanley, who’s the best partner one could ask for and he wouldn’t trade their relationship for anything in this world, not even for another chance with Gaston.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t wonder sometimes.

“You need closure,” Stanley tells him one day without LeFou even needing to say something about it, knowing him far too well, and so they begin their planning. 

It’s after a few awkward texts and conversations - a  _ lot _ of conversations, really, to make sure Stanley really is ok with this and how it will happen - that LeFou’s two worlds collide. Old and new together in a small room. LeFou can see how much the two have in common, and how much they don’t. He can see what he saw in each, what drew him to them. 

Seeing Gaston again reminds him both of what he loved in the man and what made him leave without a proper goodbye.

And this is it. His chance. “Oh, this will be a lot of fun.”

The awkwardness vanishes as the bodies start moving together, melting into each other with every thrust, every moan, every embrace. The two working together to make LeFou come undone, worshipping his body while he just takes it all, keeping him in place as they ravish him whole. They don’t kiss, Stanley and Gaston, but they bite and attack each other’s neck as they fuck into LeFou. That is, when they’re not keeping their mouths busy with him; Stanley having rights over his mouth, kissing him filthy until he’s without air, while Gaston instead focuses on leaving trails all over his pale skin - kissing the freckles he used to love, leaving territorial marks all over what was once his. 

They’re a good team the two of them, and fuck so hot to watch from where LeFou is safely in the middle, being fucked almost stupid and utterly debauched. He can feel exhaustion creeping in but it’s nothing compared to the need for more - the need for it all.

LeFou barely registers the sounds that leave his mouth and if they even made sense, his mind too muddled with pleasure to care.  _ Which name was he screaming? Stanley’s or Gaston’s? _

_ Both, neither? _

Or was it just begging, because he was good at it. From the moment they started he’d been dropping a little “please” and “I need it” now and then, letting them know just how desperate he was.

As if either need the reminder that LeFou was a screamer.

He comes with nothing on his tongue but blasphemy, a curse so loud he’s sure the neighbors heard. For a second or three all he can feel is the bliss of his orgasm and his toe curling, together with the wonderful feeling of being completely full and snug and  _ loved _ . When he comes back to himself he’s kissing Gaston, a long and chaste kiss so different from everything they’ve done that night, the only time their lips have touched ever since the break-up.

When they part they both share a smile, knowing full well the significance of the act.

And then they’re coming inside of him and his mind goes blank again with a scream. Stanley whispers gentle words on his ear, telling him how good LeFou felt and how he’s proud of him, making LeFou whimper and thrust his hips to feel more even though he’s far too oversensitive for it to be pleasurable. He doesn’t care - he  _ can’t _ care. He has Stanley’s voice on one ear and Gaston’s groans on another and if LeFou could describe heaven it would be that.

His ass sore and full, with his old and new home on each side of him holding him close. Whispering to him in turns.

_ ‘I’m glad we did this.’ _

_ ‘I missed you.’ _

_ ‘I love you.’ _

_ ‘I loved you.’ _

LeFou can feel as he’s still trying to regain consciousness two pairs of hands taking care of him - laying him down in the middle of the bed, cleaning him, giving him water and covering him up so the cold won’t affect him in his bareness. He can feel Gaston’s hand on his hair and Stanley’s kiss on his forehead.

“I really loved you,” Gaston tells him again, sleepily, as LeFou finally comes to himself. “I really did. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He doesn’t answer.

But he moves closer to the dozing man behind him, letting him in his personal space, hug him in his sleep, and that feels like forgiveness enough. It feels like moving on. Like closure.

And LeFou is finally ready for it.

Only when LeFou can feel Gaston sleeping soundly on his back, stealing most of his pillow and likely drooling as he always did, that he dares to open his eyes. And it’s with new eyes and heart that when he looks at where Stanley is lying down in front of him, smiling sweetly with his hand over his, that it suddenly hits him what a fool he’s been and he’s flooded with warmth and affection for the man.

“Hey, Stanley?”

The reply comes quickly, although drowsy. “Hmm?”   


“I love you,” LeFou says to him. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

He’ll never know what he did to deserve it - to deserve  _ Stanley _ \- but he’s glad for the chance of being by his side anyway. Of loving him.

“I love you.”

_[art](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a37bd13ed499d21e4dae2b8dff8f74cf/tumblr_oz6l68mHxb1rkfp77o1_1280.png) _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you did as they feed the author's hungry soul <3


End file.
